


My Big Man

by sweatpantz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Reunions, Sparring, shiromattweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweatpantz/pseuds/sweatpantz
Summary: A Shiro/Matt reunion fic. I thought that Matt would've maybe had to get buff to survive the Galra empire for as long as he's been gone so this is like? Basically Shiro fangirling over his muscles after they find eachother again.





	

When the team reunited after their latest Galra encounter Shiro didn’t immediately recognize the man Pidge walked out of her lion with. Pidge was crying which was something almost unseen and the man’s hair was very similar to h- Matt. A jolt of intense feeling coursed through Shiro. It was Matt. Matt’s father walked out of the lion after them and Shiro just stood with his jaw wide open and gaze frozen. Looking at Matt he felt an overwhelming sense of relief and affection, but had no idea what else to feel. The Matt that stood before him looked like a totally different person than the own he’d come to know and love. 

This Matt was… bigger. Much bigger. He’d grown a little taller possibly but mostly he’d just filled out. He had muscle now. A lot of muscle, arms that would almost stand a chance against Shiro in an arm wrestling match. Thick thighs, broad chest, and even his hands seemed to look stronger. Shiro guessed that Matt gaining strength like this may have been the only way to protect himself and his father after Shiro had left. But his build wasn’t the only thing that had changed, his hair was darker and it was long, his fringe had grown out until he had to push most of his hair behind his head or ears to get it out of his eyes. His face had some small scars near his eyebrows and jawline. His glasses were gone, but he didn’t seem to be having any trouble seeing. Galra experiments possibly? 

While Shiro stood there like a deer in a headlights Matt caught sight of him. Matt looked shocked and then his expression softened. He gave Pidge’s hair another stroke before their father took her into his arms. Matt strode over to Shiro and immediately wrapped him in a bone crushing hug. Shiro felt tears pricking at his eyes. Matt felt so different; he was almost Shiro’s size- Matt’s hugging didn’t usually feel like this but he had always hugged as tightly as he could. Shiro knew that this was still Matt. Still his Matt. 

“Shiro”. Matt whispered, his face pressed into Shiro’s neck. His voice was choked with emotion. Joy and fear and sadness and relief. His voice sounded like how Shiro felt and Shiro held him tighter. 

“Matt.” He sighed, and saying his name felt like taking a deep breath after being held under the water for too long. 

“You’re alive.” Matt sniffed, and then he laughed. “You’re here.” He laughed again and clung to Shiro. Shiro smiled and held Matt closer by the waist, pressing their torsos together tightly enough to feel each other breathe.  
“Both of us. We’re here.” 

_____ 

Shiro felt like he might never adjust to life in the castle of lions with this newly reformed Matt. He was used to small, sweet Matt. He’d grown to love the parts of him that were small and sweet but now he was different. He was still sweet but now there was a bit of an edge to him from learning to survive and there was the unavoidable fact that he was not small. Shiro was reminded of this when he walked into the training room to find Matt sparring with a bot. Matt finished it off quickly, turning around with a smile, chest heaving.  
“Oh hey Shiro!”

Shiro swallowed, watching Matt’s chest. Maybe different wasn’t actually that bad? “Um. Hi.” He cleared his throat, meeting the other man’s eyes. “What are you doing here?” 

Matt raised an eyebrow, chuckling. “Jeez Shiro, way to make me feel welcome-“

“No!” Shiro scrambled. “I didn’t mean it like that I was just wondering- ah, like you don’t have to train.” Matt took a few steps towards him and Shiro kept rambling. “You’ve only been here a week and-“

Matt interrupted him with a hand on his shoulder. “Shiro. I want to help fight. Being trapped with them for years I saw more and more of what they can do. I know our side needs all the strength we can muster.” Shiro nodded solemnly. It actually terrified him to think of Matt fighting again. He didn’t know what he would do with himself if he lost him a second time. A huge part of him wanted to tell Matt no, to hold him back and protect him, but he knew it wasn’t right. 

“I see.” He said instead, taking a deep breath. “Then you better train hard Holt.” He bumped his shoulder teasingly against Matt’s as he walked further into the training room, trying to lighten his own mood.

Matt smiled a little at that, following and nudging Shiro back. “Hey, we’re not at the Garrison anymore big boy. Quit it with that.” 

Shiro raised an eyebrow. “Big boy?” His ears felt warm. 

Matt nodded. “Yeah, look at you. Galra toughened you up since we were separated. You’re so thick!” He chuckled, turning Shiro towards him and running his hands over Shiro’s shoulders and arms. 

Shiro spluttered. “M-me? Look at you! You’re almost twice as big as last time I saw you! How did that even happen?” 

Matt raised an eyebrow. “Me? I guess I put on some pounds but I’m not as big as you-“

“But Matt you were tiny before!”

“Hey!” Matt pretended to sound offended. “I wasn’t that much smaller than you-“

“I’m gonna have to get Pidge to show you her picture.”

Matt laughed. “Alright alright whatever. We’re getting distracted. We should be training. I’m surprised you’d let this happen senior officer. You’re losing your touch.” He teased, shooting Shiro a smirk that rivaled one of his sisters.

Shiro challenged him with a smiling glare back. “Oh yeah? Let’s see about that Holt. Choose your game.”

Matt kept grinning. “Hand to hand. One on one sparring. Me and you.”

Shit.

 

Matt had him against the wall and Shiro was struggling to gain leverage to stand up straight again. The position strained some of his weaker spots so he tried to change his angle, pushing one hand against Matt’s shoulder and another against the wall. He pushed off the wall with a foot and his arm. He could use his height to his advantage again so he tried to push Matt down to the floor but Matt was quick, he ducked and maneuvered Shiro’s weight so Shiro ended up on the floor under him. “Damn. You’re good.” Shiro grunted, fighting against Matt as the other man lifted Shiro’s arms above his head, sitting on his stomach. 

“Surprised?” Matt grinned down at him. “I never thought I’d be able to pin you so easy-“. Shiro growled, bumping his hips up so Matt lost his balance and had to let go of one of Shiro’s hands to steady himself. “Jesus Shiro!-“ They scrambled more and Matt tried to push Shiro into the ground again with his chest. Shiro sucked in a breath, pressing his chest back up against Matt’s. He couldn’t believe this was Matt. He was so strong. Matt chuckled and used Shiro’s hesitation to pin him again, putting more weight on Shiro’s waist to he couldn’t get bucked off again. Shiro watched Matt’s arms above him, defined in his exertion. “Shiro?” Matt asked and Shiro realized he’d zoned out and quit fighting him. Shiro swallowed, feeling his ears heat up. 

“Uh. Yeah?”

“I think you’re distracted. I don’t think I could really kick your butt like this.” 

“You’re just so big.” Shiro blurted out, face flushing full when his brain caught up with his mouth. 

Matt raised his eyebrows. “And its distracting you.” He asked, more like a statement than a question. Shiro nodded, closing his eyes as if that would make the embarrassment go away. Matt just hummed, letting go of Shiro’s arms and putting his weight on his forearms on either side of Shiro’s head. “And you like it?”.  
Shiro used his newly freed hands to cover his face. “Apparently.” He grumbled. He didn’t know if he’d ever been this embarrassed in his life. He was never one to let something like this get in the way of training. This was ridiculous. 

Matt chuckled, he rolled over, grabbing Shiro’s arms and pulling him so they would roll together, switching their positions. “Maybe if you get used to it you won’t get distracted.” Shiro shifted his weight to his knees and Matt smiled, taking Shiro’s hands and putting them on his chest. 

Shiro was freaking out inside. Before Kerberos he and Matt had always had a mutual… thing, but they never spoke about it and they never breached certain boundaries. They just exchanged loving looks, rested their hands on eachother’s or Matt would lay in Shiro’s lap while they talked about astrology in his dorm. What was happening right now was way more than Shiro had ever experienced with Matt. 

Shiro swallowed. “Um.” He slid his hands up to squeeze Matts shoulders. “Okay.” He was sure his face was bright red. It did help him get more used to Matt like this though, feeling that this was Matt and seeing his face. Matt was smiling up at him fondly, blushing now too. Shiro’s hands dipped down over Matt’s chest again before moving to squeeze over his biceps and rub his forearms. “Wow.” Shiro mumbled. 

“Shiro.” Matt said gently, directing Shiro’s attention back up to his face. Shiro shifted forwards, studying it, his scars, his jawline, Matt’s eyes. 

“Yeah?”

“Would you-" Matt's eyes explored Shiro's face, settling on his lips. "Would you want to kiss me?”

Shiro's eyes widened and he spoke without thinking. "Yes." Was this actually happening? His heart felt like it would surely beat out of his chest.

“You should do it.” Shiro was pretty sure he died right then and there, but then somehow he was kissing Matt. He was laying on Matt’s chest and kissing his cute pink mouth like he’d thought about in his dorm all those years ago. Everything was so different now, all the details from his day dreams changed drastically but he was still kissing Matt and it was still everything he wanted. Matt’s hands were in his hair, urging him closer. Shiro’s hands were cupping Matt’s face and pulling at his waist. Matt's lips were so soft and his touches were so tender. Shiro wanted to feel like this forever, but the still sensible part of his brain told him training room wasn't the best place to begin exploring this. 

“Damn.” Shiro breathed, pulling back panting. “We can get caught in here you know.” He couldn’t stop himself from smiling. “And I’m supposed to be something of an example for these kids.” 

Matt giggled. “Oh come on, they’re probably all making out while you’re not watching.” 

Shiro raised an eyebrow, rolling over to lay beside Matt. “Sure Matt, sure.” He laughed. “Who even would be-“

Matt just grinned. “I’m very perceptive Shiro, I think there’s definitely some secret romances on this ship besides us.” 

Shiro blinked. “So we’re... secret romance? Is that what-“

Matt grabbed Shiro’s hand, catching his gaze. “Shiro. We’re whatever you want us to be.” 

“Oh.” Shiro smiled, closing his eyes again and wishing he could have a little more composure in this. He’d always imagined himself being cool and collected. He squeezed Matt’s hand. “I uh. Want to-“ Oh god did his voice just crack? “Date you.” 

Matt laughed happily and pulled Shiro close again. “Yes! Yes. Me and you! Finally together. And in space. What a dream!” Shiro watched fondly as Matt tried to control his happy giggles. Yeah, this was still his Matt. 

“You’re a dork.” Shiro whispered, kissing under Matt’s eye. 

“I’m your dork now, loser.” Matt laughed, snuggling into Shiro’s side. 

Shiro shoved him away. “Hey, I said no more gooey stuff in the training room.”

“You just kissed me you ass!” Matt squealed, wrestling Shiro and trying to snuggle him into the dirt. That was when the training room door opened up. Shiro and Matt got to their feet hilariously quickly, saluting to whoever had just walked in. 

“Sparring! We were doing serious sparring!” 

Lance just gave them a weird look, eyes darting back and forth between Shiro and Matt. “Uh. Huh.” He turned around and the door opened back up and he walked out. Before the doors fully shut though Matt and Shiro heard “Sorry Keith maybe we could go to your room-“ 

Matt and Shiro hesitated a second before bursting out laughing. “I told you there were secret romances in the castle!” Matt nudged Shiro. “Next time maybe you’ll listen to your boyfriend!” 

Shiro smiled at that. “Maybe.” He started walking towards the door. “Or maybe we should take a lesson from Keith and Lance and go have a friendly talk in one of our rooms.”

“A friendly talk huh?” Matt smirked. 

“Yeah baby.” Shiro smiled back at him, biting his lip and winking. He felt silly but apparently it worked because Matt was out the training room doors before Shiro was even halfway across the room.


End file.
